More Than Touch
by Zarathustrian
Summary: Physical does not negate intimacy.


Rage overwhelmed Fiona as she charged out of the restaurant, the shoulder bag swinging with force against her hip as she put as much distance between herself and Sean as physically possible. Consciously unaware, Fiona got behind the wheel and drove the streets with intent, stopping at each red light and tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

Nessa's eyes shadowed with surprise as she stood on one side of the door, wearing nothing other than a long tank and boys hosts. It was almost 9, the day had fully begun and Nessa blinked the sleep from her eyes as Fiona charged into the apartment. Mel wasn't there. It was the only question Fiona bothered to ask before she launched into her tirade.

Nessa absolutely listened and heard each word Fiona threw out even while she worked the pod coffee machine. When Fiona began juggling the packet of cigarettes Nessa kept hidden on the book case, she filled two mugs with hot brew, threw on a knee-length kimono and nudged Fiona out the door and to the fire exit by the window. In silence the two women climbed to the roof and Fiona lit a cigarette before thanking Nessa softly.

'Keep talking, Fi.' Nessa encouraged. 'I'm listening.' It was a reassurance Fiona needed. There had been a hint of uncertainty in Fiona's voice as she had softened herself. Inhaling deeply, Fiona took another sip of the caffeine and shook her head.

'It's a long story. Lot of branches.'

'I'm invested, Fiona. We see more of each other then we realize. I think.'

'Yeah. Exactly.' Not uncertainty, no hesitating, Fiona agreed as she took the spot offered to her. Nessa had eased onto the lawn lounge and inched over on her side to pat the spot free beside her. It was optional. 'I'm liking this coffee.'

'It's my favourite, thought you'd like it too. Well, hoped really since I was being lazy about finding a different pod.'

Fiona gave a soft giggle.

'Lucky for you, then, right?'

'Double win, actually.' Nessa set her lips upon Fiona's. A brief moment, one gesture to prove the comfort of being beside one another fulfilled her. Fiona lay on her back, angled more toward Ness. Cradling her coffee mug, Fiona smiled up at the goddess.

'Tell me?' Ness asked softly. It unraveled from Fiona, all the twigs springing into buds, leaves unfurling. Nessa caressed each branch and held it in regard. Fiona's throat ran dry as she concluded with the random make-amends appearance Sean had made.

'You've every reason to be angry. That sounds like I'm giving you permission, which you don't need. Yet somehow do.' Nessa looked to Fiona. Nodding slowly in agreement, Fiona said nothing as she finished the last mouthful.

'I'm torn. I want to focus on…' Fiona enveloped their fingers together. 'Still rising. The restaurant, the apartments.' Fiona blinked slowly, yet kept her gaze upon their hands. 'Making the right choices, even if they're faulty, and not loosing everything.'

'Happened before?'

'Happens a lot.' Fiona admitted. 'I talk to Vee about it sometimes, not much.'

'You think it will happen again? With…'

'You're not exactly single, are you? I'm not exactly sure… who I am.'

'Important details.'

'More than details.'

'I agree. I just don't want to make them seem dismissed or overbearing.'

Fiona gave another nod. Sitting up, she peered down at Nessa. Sliding the back of her fingers across Ness' cheek, Fiona smiled. Kissing Nessa softly, she stood up and took the two empty mugs.

'Refill?'

'Please.' Ness cooed. Anything for another coffee.

Fiona came back to the rooftop, bearing the gift of not just coffee, but custard danishes, two of them bigger than her hand, which she balanced precariously as she closed the fire exit door behind her.

Ness rose to help, they shared a cigarette over coffee, bites of Danish as brushes passed between them, a casual hand brushing hair back or a gentle caress of the thigh. Never too much, nor too little. As the treats slowly shrunk down, the two women inched closer in more ways than one. One subject led to another, one opinion was shared and talked about and before long, a third coffee run was required.

It hadn't been exactly easy to achieve, either. Missed calls, the chime of a text message or some other form of social media services used, both Nessa and Fiona mutually agreed to ignore in general the dwindling efforts of contact from outside their own world.

For all Fiona had shared, as they opened up the subs they'd had delivered, Nessa returned with a history of her own to share, and she did without seeming to hold back or make herself out to be some noble woman without mistake. Men's name came up undesired yet discussed, put behind them. Not forgotten. Certainly Nessa did not deny the relationship had ended long before Fiona had even known she'd be a landlord.

'There's a lot to digest here.' Fiona knew Ness agreed without having to look to the slightly older woman.

'You need some time?'

'Yeah, how about you?'

'I do.' Ness appreciated how easily it had been to share their thoughts and wants in that moment. It did not see the two women part as the afternoon wore on, quite the opposite.

A newspaper, barely a week old, had appeared on the upturned milk crate, a makeshift coffee table, along with several pencils.

'Sci-fi writer, Asimov.'

'Issac.' Not a beat skipped, Fiona whipped back a reply faster than that wide smirk of hers.

'Don't bother. I knew you would know.'

'I might have peeked at it the other day.' Fiona remarked casually as Ness penciled in the answer.

'We have spent a bit of time together lately, haven't we.'

'You need a break?'

'From you?' Nessa's teasing reply was almost something different. Yet she caught that slight hesitation in Fiona's eye and stopped herself. 'Not from you. If I need it for me, I'll say. We have lives.' Needlessly, Nessa looked at their mobile phones.

'I feel the same.' Fiona heard herself speak softly, busy looking at Nessa's features as if imprinting them in her mind hadn't already occurred. Reaching to the crate, Fiona silenced her cell and rearranged their limbs to enable her body to fit behind Ness, wrapping her arms around the woman. The sun would set over them, still together, and inevitably, neither would notice.


End file.
